Ojos de gato, Lengua de serpiente
by ittzumi
Summary: Como ve el famosos gato de glee, pasado de extasis y obesidad, las relaciones de su dueña?¿y sus amistades? Momentos dispersos en el tiempo son revelados por este adicto lector de diarios
1. Duelo de miradas

Algunas personas consideran que la vida de un gato casero es sencilla, pero se equivocan. Uno debe soportar a las visitas que manosean y a las que gritan por quien-sabe-que motivo y no podría hacerles entender lo humillante de ir al veterinario y que les suban un termómetro por detrás mientras el sujeto coquetea descaradamente con su dueña. Especialmente si su dueña es una porrista rubia de ojos azules con un exceso de amor e inocencia por y para el mundo

…

Si, pequeños monos lampiños, por si no se había enterado hablo de Brittany, hablo de esa niña (porque cuesta decirle mujer) que cada navidad se asegura de encontrarme para vestirme de rojo y blanco, botitas incluidas ¿quieren que les diga cuantos minutos la vecina me estuvo "apachurrando" entre sus brazos mientras su gata se reia de mi? No, no quieren.  
Vivir con Brittany no es tan fácil como algunos podéis creer, conlleva mucha paciencia –y éxtasis- para poder lidiar y entenderla sin intentar ahogarla en su cereal con leche. Lo bueno es que nadie toma en serio sus palabras (quizás porque dice demasiadas cosas incoherentes en un solo dia) caso contrario yo estaría preso ¿Quién diría que vender un Iphone cargado de marihuana seria ilegal? Aunque bueno, lo de la marihuana ella nunca se enteró… como no se enteró de muchas otras cosas

**Capitulo 1: duelo de miradas**

Hay muchas cosas que Brittany no sabe o simplemente decide ignorar para ser feliz. Es asi, cuando algunas cosas no le parecen lo suficientemente importante o cree que le traerán problemas (a ella u otros) las ignora. En este caso que hoy les relato, ella decide fingir que es un juego el desprecio que Santanna siente hacia mi y que yo, como caballero gatuno que soy, he decidido corresponder.

Si mi memoria no me falla (y estoy seguro de que no) fue un martes 13 que la latina llego a casa y finalmente reparo en mi. Esto tendría sentido porque es una bruja, demonio…o peor una bruja demonio súcubo chupa almas que de alguna forma controla y seduce la mente de mi dueña (no que sea difícil tampoco).

Yo estaba en en la cocina a esperas de que Brittany llegara para prepararme un licuado de anchoas y banana cuando oi la puerta delantera abrirse y la mochila caer con fuerza sobre el sillón del living antes de rebotar al piso pero jamás la vi acercarse con sus pasos de bailarina a servirme mi alimento. No solo era extraño si no que me ofendia pues desde que Alexis se fue habían pasado dos horas, largas dos horas sin un bocadillo asi que decidi seguir las risas tontas que subían las escaleras (malditas escaleras) hasta la habitación donde las dos reian de alguna tontería clásica de las niñacas de 14 años.

. Me senté en la puerta observando en silencio como ambas observaban el computador y la morena decía todos los insultos, apodos y quejas habidos y por haber ¿Cómo podía Brittany idolatrarla tanto? En su diario no dejaba de hablar de lo espectacular que era -si, lo he estado leyendo desde que llegue a esta casa – Aunque bueno, Brittany puede hacerse amiga hasta de las rocas ¿Por qué no de un pitufito gruñón?. Regrese mi atención a ambas y viendo que la rubia pareció olvidarse de lo que es realmente importante (mi licuado) levante el tono para dejar salir un fino y seco- MEOW- que hiso a ambas voltear y en menos de un segundo Brittany me tenía colgando en el aire en un abrazo que parecía querer quebrarme los huesos – San, este es Lord Tubblitong – dijo extendiendo sus brazos con una sonrisa que ninguno de los dos compartió – Hmn creo que tiene hambre ¿te quedas con el unos minutos? No te dejes influenciar–Se inclino sobre Santana casi teatralmente para contarle un secreto mientras yo intentaba quedarme tieso. Fueron unos segundos difíciles, no mentiré, el más mínimo movimiento y tendría el hocico atascado en el profundo e infinito escote de la morena. Ught, después de las prácticas de las cheerios no era es mejor lugar del mundo

- creo que anda drogándose - susurro como si no estuviera justo debajo de ellas. ¿Quién diría que la niña era tan perspicaz? Tendría que dejar de esconder la marihuana en sus frasquitos de talco… pero cuando creía que iba a obtener lo que deseaba, Satanás la sujeto del brazo

– Es un gato, puede esperar- La odio.

Afortunadamente solo fueron 15 minutos de espera antes de que Brittany tuviera que ir al baño.

-Valla gato gordo eres - Levante la vista hacia el demonio que me observaba con ojos aburridos desde su lugar frente a la computadora– No veo que tanta cosa ve en ti Brittany, pudiéndose conseguir un perro alegre e hiperactivo que la hiciera feliz – CLARO, porque ella era doña sonrisas y "amo al mundo entero". Rodé los ojos y salte hacia la computadora, sentándome frente a ella y observándola con mis preciosos ojos cafés intentando observar hasta su alma, si es que tenia una claro en un absoluto silencio

- - ¿Britt?

- - Hmm?

- -…

- -…que?

- -No vuelvas a dejarme sola con tu gato

* * *

_*Sucubo: Demonios femeninos sexuales, su opuesto seria el incubo._

No se si alguna vez les ha pasado que un gato los mira _muy fijamente_. Puede llegar a ser muy tenebroso, especialmente si luego maúllan por nada. Y parece que Santana entendio porque suelen aparecer en pelis de terror.  
Bueno este es mi nuevo proyecto Gleek, en donde Lord T nos deja ver que ocurre dentro de la casa de Brittany, diferentes personajes, emociones y situaciones iran desfilando por aqui. Algunas seran irrelevantes, otras chistosas y quizas tengamos algunas oscuras o melodramaticas pero ante todo espero que sean de su agrado

**Declaimer: Glee no me pertenece, ya quisiera yo un gato tan genial**


	2. Luces fuera

**Capitulo 2 : luces fuera**

Dios dame paciencia! Es la tercera vez en esta semana que "se va" la luz y cuando digo "se va " me refiero a que el irlandés que vive con nosotros hace poco, hace saltar los fusibles con el propósito de que Brittany se esconda con él bajo las sabanas porque, aprovechándose lo ingenua que es, le ha dicho que con sus poderes mágicos puede protegerla de la oscuridad… Necesito encontrar una forma de detenerlo, no porque me moleste particularmente que se abuse de tal forma (total uno mas o uno menos en su lista…) si no porque cada vez que se le ocurre hacer estos "jueguitos inocentes" de sumir la casa en oscuridad, la rubia me asfixia en un abrazo propio de una serpiente constrictora mientras tiembla, susurrando cosas inentendibles en holandes hasta que aparece el, con una linterna escondida en la manga y lo que creo es un juguetito brillante en el pecho…Patético. Aunque mas patético es que en verdad le funcione

Mas alla de lo patético que resulte todo este acto, comienza a darme por los nervios que juegue con su inocencia de forma tan deplorable. Digo, Brittany realmente tiene miedo de la oscuridad por cosas que vienen a otra historia y cada vez que su habitación se sumerge en la oscuridad puedo sentir como se tensa y su respiración se acelera con cada segundo. Se pone nerviosa y empieza a temblar como si un terremoto alcanzara la cama…eso o tiene un vibrador muy potente escondido bajo el colchón que reacciona la baja de luz.

Wanky

Pero el señor pantaloncitos verdes ha cruzado la línea el día que lo encontramos colocando chocolates en mis piedras. MIS piedritas, mi baño, mi trono!. Tiene suerte de que Brittany me estuviera sujetando porque mi primera idea fue demostrarle porque soy el líder de la pandilla. pero finalmente decidi darle una oportunidad para hablar y ahí fue que me entere de que estaba "concediéndole deseos" a Brittany por su "olla de oro" lo cual es gracioso, porque si quisiera sexo simplemente podría pedírselo (no creo que ella se negase, después de todo lleva un record o no?) y porque no sabía que, de hecho, en el armario de la mayor de las Pierce hay una "olla de oro", que es por supuesto una baratija traída de unas vacaciones en Disney.

Pero como dije, nadie se mete con mis piedritas y…bueno, con la señorita unicornio tampoco, pero ella tenía a Satanás para defenderla ¿no? Simplemente necesitaba un informante.

La ventaja de tener una notebook es que al irse la energía puede seguir funcionando así que cuando, esa noche, Rory corto la luz yo disponía de todo lo que necesitaba. Una computadora y un wi-fi robado de unas casas más arriba listo para videollada por skype a la latina mas celosa de todo Lima Haights. Simplemente debía quedarme debajo de la cama para evitar los mortíferos brazos de mi dueña hasta el momento adecuado y luego saltar sobre el "enter" para llamar, acomodando mi pelaje contra el altavoz para ahogar los gritos del diablo

-¿Britt? Que demonios pasa no veo nada – era un sonido bajo y interceptado por pelo que me hiso rodar los ojos. Valla demonio barato!¿Cómo es que no veía en la oscuridad? Yo lo podía ver todo con absoluta claridad. Aght bien, me levante del altavoz para empujar la notebook por la mesa cuanto más pudiera cerca de la cama donde se escondían de no-se-que los adolecentes

-Britt son las 12 ¿Qué necesitas? – me abalance sobre el parlante ¿5 segundos calladas no podía ser?

-¿!Qué fue eso!? – Un movimiento inquieto y los ojos azules fijados en la nada revisaban la habitación  
- yo no escuche nada – fue la respuesta simple, llana y ahogada del otro

-¿Quién esta ahí?¿que son esas luces? - ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

- Es el coco!  
- que no, ya lo espante  
- ¿seguro Rory?  
- Sips, acuérdate que los cocos le tienen miedo a la luz de los duendes  
-pero yo no soy un duende! Soy un unicornio  
- si por eso abrázate fuerte para que no te lleve

-….

**Llamada finalizada 0:034**

Podria sentirme mal por lo que el pobre niño va a sufrir mañana…Podria pero debo ir a dejar algunos "chocolates" en la cama de Rory, ya saben se lo merece por ser tan "buen" amigo.

* * *

e_e/ el gato este es un pro!Usa Skype wuhuu! Bueno, ya ven xD ¿como pensaban que Santanna se entero del plan de Rory? Si quizas Brittany le dijo...o cierto gatito intervino para que la morocha le callera encima con el famoso "ella es hermosa,es inocente, es todo lo bueno en este asqueroso mundo". Gracias por comentar y sigan haciendolo! que cada review es un paso mas cerca de evitar que Lord T siga fumando


	3. Summertime Revenge

**Capitulo 3 : Summertime Revenge**

Era una de esas tardes de verano tan calurosas en la que lo único que pretendía era dormir bajo el aire acondicionado hasta la refrescante noche, pero mi siesta se vio interrumpida con el estrepito de metales y risas. Rodé los ojos de la misma forma que segundos después rodé de la cama hasta caer en el piso para dirigirme hacia donde la fuente de todo aquello: La vanagloriosa cocina

Desde las escaleras podía oír al trio conversar y reir de cosas poco importantes -para variar- mientras preparaban una bandeja con diferentes bocadillos que estoy seguro no entraban en su dieta de porristas pero hey! Corazón que no ve, corazón que no siente ¿no? Pues eso yo pienso y por eso en silencio termine de descender los escalones que faltaban para dirigirme hacia la puerta en donde pude analizar la situación con la que me enfrentaba:

Brittany se encontraba arrodillada frente al horno, riendo y observando lo que se encontraba dentro con ojos brillantes y llenos de ilusión. Pft, la única razón por la cual esta escena no había resultado en un desastre de proporciones nucleares es porque Quinn, la tercera del trio de la discordia, se encontraba a su lado apoyando la espalda en la encimera y vigilando el preparado que olian a galletas, preciosas galletas. Despegue la mirada de las rubias, considerando que entre si se distraían lo suficiente como para fijarse en mi y que la morona estaba recostada sobre la isla en la cocina con los brazos bajo la cabeza y su típico y "agradable humor", procedí a acercarme y de un salto subirme a la isla donde quedaban las cucharas recubiertas del oro de los dioses: Chocolate.

Apenas había dado dos lengüetazos cuando sentí dos manos sujetarme con fuerza por los lados y levantarme en el aire, apenas dándome tiempo para sujetar la cuchara entre mis colmillos. Levante la vista para encontrarme con unos ojos verdes que me miraban fijo pero sin maldad, igual que los niños, no sabia lo que estaba haciendo

- Nada de animales en la mesa- Excuse Mua Mademoiselle …¿animales?

- Pero el siempre come en la mesa y lo que nosotros – Ahí está, algo bueno tenia que haber en convivir con la señorita unicornio

-Brittany ¿no ves lo gordo que esta? Además estoy segura que le hace mal- ¿Se puede saber que tiene la gente con mi tamaño? Y el chocolate no puede ser dañino. Jamás

- Eso es por la cocaína, intento que la deje pero…- Se muerde el labio y mira de reojo como todas las veces que intenta persuadir al demonio de algo. No funciona evidentemente y me encuentro a mi mismo en el sillón, donde tras unas caricias me dejo sentado.

Y se llevo la cuchara.

Minutos después y con una bandeja repleta de interesantes chucherias entre los que destacaban la galleta, helados, daiquiris, fruta y miles de otras cosillas que les costarían horas en el gimnasio, salieron al patio trasero en donde está la pileta para recostarse como lagartos al sol, intentando deshacerse de su blanca piel. Yo me dedique a seguirlas en silencio por la sombra mientras planeaba mi venganza. No se equivoquen, Quinn es una de las pocas que me agradan pero no puedo permitirle esta clase de … rebeliones, debo demostrarle quien manda en esta casa antes de que ponga todo patas para arriba con esas ideas ridículas de que no puedo compartir la cuchara cuando soy yo quien debería sentirme asqueado ¿han visto ustedes que hacen ellas con esas boquitas? Y luego…us…mis..cucha…

-5 minutos para reponerme mentalmente de la imagen-

Bien ¿Dónde me quede? Si, bien mientras las adolescentes se asoleaban y compartían chismes, yo me ubicaba bajo la silleta de mi objetivo, pensando cual podría ser mi justa venganza, debía ser fuerte pero no demasiado, no quería alentarla a secundar a Santanna. Pensando esto me dedique a golpetear con las cintas que caían de su bikini de forma aburrida y casi instintivamente cuando la brillante idea vino a mi mente. Aunque bueno en verdad fue mas instinto que otra cosa porque al levantarse del asiento para dirigirse a la pileta, mi primer reflejo fue morder con fuerza de las tiras que tenia a mi alcanze para evitar perder mi nuevo juguete ….y pues…

- Un grito irreproducible resonó mientras yo apresuraba a escapar con mi recién conseguido tesoro a un lugar seguro-

- Joder, si estas intentando imitar a Berry te ha salido de maravilla- no se cómo logre descifrar el comentario entre los gruñidos – Quinn, que bonito de tu parte pero me traumas, vístete

- ¿Qué crees que quiero hacer? El brasier no esta! – La hispana levanto la vista y sabe dios como, me vio mientras la rubia buscaba cerca de su silla

- …San, no estan caídas como dijiste – Brittany atrajo la atención de la latina, sin despegar la vista de su "nuevo hallazgo"

- ¿Qu..?¿PUEDES dejar de mirarme?- Mas roja y empiezo a preocuparme de que explote..

- Pero ellas me miran a mi… -

- BRITTANY! -

- Cálmate, ni que fueran la gran cosa. Además ya te hemos visto ciento de veces en las duchas -

- SANTANA! – a por como grita, mañana se queda afonica

- Dejen de pelear…Quinn, ten te presto el mio - …?

- ¿com….?BRITTANY!- bueno…eso fue inesperado …

- Ten, a mi no me molesta ¿y tu no querías cubrirte? -

- Tu…solo ponte el bikini de nuevo…por favor -

- Y tu deja de mirarla Fabrey – PAF, cachetada a una de las piernas.

- La P… y porque a ella no la golpeaste antes? –Interesante pregunta

- Me escuchaste, VOL-TE-A – interesante respuesta – y…eh…Por cierto, en el techo, el gato…- Traidora tenia que ser

- Murmullos inentendibles –

5 minutos después las rubias daban saltos y toda clase de giros para intententar llegar a donde estaban, eran excepcionalmente buenas y no dudo de porque están en las animadoras pero jamás llegarían asi que seguí masticando el bretel divirtiéndome con el rostro colérico de la mayor

-¿S porque tu no ayudas?- dijo finalmente deteniéndose Brittany para voltear a la morocha que seguía sus movimientos con atención

- Conservo algo de dignidad como para dar esos saltitos– dijo con simpleza – Siéntate y disfruta tu también B – dio dos palmaditas a su lado mientras estallaba en una nueva carcajada al ver que, estando cerca de sujetar una de las tiras, simplemente debi reclinarme un poco para dejarlo nuevamente fuera del alcanze de la "perra jefa" de las porristas.

-Voy a matar a tu gato Britt. LO VOY A MATAR

Y, es otro en la lista. Al menos valió la risa

* * *

Bueno gente, primero que nada muchas gracias a quienes leen y sobretodo a quienes comentan, ya saben por tomarse el tiempo ya saben que es lo mejor que pueden darle a quien escribe fanfics y hablando de fanfics volvamos a el. **YEY FOR QUINN **ya que regreso a Glee, aparecio aca tambien. Ya ven que con ella, Lord T se lleva mejor, digamos que es una relacion afable, lastima que cometio el error de prohibirle el chocolate y poner en duda su "machosidad" asi que habia que hacerla pagar...Y bueh, eso no estaba en los planes pero funciona igual ¿No?

**Respecto a Brittana: **este fanfic son momentos no secuenciales que aparecen al azar, vamos de atras para adelante continuamente y podran ver trazos de la vida de ambas pero no se centra en ellas exactamente (a pesar de que, los ultimos 3 capitulos han aparecido xD) pero hasta el momento en ningun capitulo fueron o son pareja. Para que me entiendan:

**1er cap: **Primera vez que Santanna va a la casa de Brittany - 14 años aprox (Previo a Glee)  
**2do Cap**: dias _anteriores_ a Pot o`Gold - 16/17 años (3ra temp)  
**3er cap:** Se ve un cierto Celo de Santanna por Brittany pero no es admitido - 14/15 años - (1ra-2da temporada)


	4. Ilusion de Navidad

Navidad, tiempo de celebración y alegría, de niños corriendo con sonrisas, de la locura de los caramelos colgando del árbol y medias en las paredes (no que en casa eso sea algo anormal aclaro). Es ese momento particular del año en que el rojo y blanco parecen ser fundamentales en la vestimenta de todos en el planeta y eso …eso me incluye a mi. Por eso estoy escondido debajo de la cama, ustedes entenderán…

- Awns Tubbs ven aquí, quiero mostrarle a Artie lo bonito que te ves en tu traje – Si, bueno eso no iba a pasar. Suficiente que el preciado suetercito me obligaba a encerrarme en casa, lejos de que cualquier otro gato me viera, como para que yo saliera a desfilar para su nuevo noviecito. Me quedan 2 gramos de dignidad y si debo atrincherarme para protegerlos, lo hare

- Estoy seguro le queda muy bien Britt – las palabras llegaron cargadas de una risita que apuesto se debían a los intentos de la chica por sacarme de mi escondite. Dios bendiga las camas bajas – No sabia que tuviera tanta ropa – Oh si, y tiene mucho mas estilo que cualquier abrigo tuyo - ¿Alguno se lo ha traído Santa?- Fue como una bomba verbal, los ojos de Brittany se abrieron en sorpresa pero lentamente su expresión cambio hasta que sus cejas rubias se encontraron en una expresión pensativa

– Hmn No – lentamente se fue levantando hasta quedar sentada y voltear al chico – Algunos los compre y otros se los teji – Bien, ya estando fuera de peligro podía salir e ir a la cocina pero no lo hice, la tensión era tan grande y palpable que temía me arruinara el pelaje. Pst

Verán, no se porque Robocop piensa que Brittany cree o idolatra a Papa Noel, claro que es inocente e infantil pero también tiene sus largos 18 años de vivir(en las nubes pero vivir al fin y al cabo) y por ello sabe que tal hombre no existe. Y si de hecho existiera, yo creo que estaría asustada de saber que un hombre viejo, gordo y barbudo puede entrar a su hogar mientras duerme…

Como sea, estoy en parte seguro que ha sido un malentendido influenciado por lo hiperactiva y risueña que se pone Brittany en estas fiestas, es como que el mundo terminase de zambullirse en un bote de pintura rosada donde el mal no existe. Si, el espíritu navideño toma forma en el cuerpo de la mayor de los Pierce porque en eso si cree, en el dar felicidad, en la bondad y en que el mundo por minutos cae paz y armonía y todas esas cosas que te venden en las telenovelas baratas de las 5.

La cuestión es que el chico ha seguramente malentendido cuando la niña-claus ha hecho una broma y aquí estamos, en esta burbuja de tensión innecesaria donde el chico pretende creer en Santa y Brittany finge, también, creer en el. El por ella, ella por el ¿irónico? Ella odia los conflictos de cualquier tipo, los evade siempre que puede. Así que cuando se enteró de todo el movimiento de la S.V.A.T que su noviecito llevaba a cabo para mantener su ilusión en pie no tuvo otra opción que seguirle el juego para que su esfuerzo no fuera en vano

- ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – Finalmente, una voz aparte de la de mis pensamientos  
- Uh pues ya has preguntado…- Je  
- ¿aparte de esa?  
- Pues….también ya has preguntado- Je-Je  
- …¿Por qué le has pedido eso a Santa? – Y yo que creía que era inteligente…deben ser las gafas. Brittany debe estar pensando lo mismo porque ahora parece mas confundida  
- Porque eso te haría feliz…y porque ni él, con toda su magia podría alejar a lord T del extasis – Cierto  
- ¿Pero no hay nada que tu quieras? …yo, ya le he pedido a Santa, los reyes, las estrellas y mis médicos pero no creo que…. - un suspiro – No vale la pena ¿Por qué no le envías otra carta? Me asegurare de mandarla en express  
- Pero ya es 24 Artie, pobres elfos los quieres hacer trabajar hasta en navidad! – La risa infantil logra alejar las malas sensaciones y de pronto la rubia esta sobre sus pies de nuevo – Además…- Uh…esos ojos súbitamente oscuros, no auguran nada bueno – Se que te has portado mal estos meses-... al demonio, yo rajo de aca. No voy a arriesgar mi salud mental

Feliz noche buena me supongo…Urrr el pensamiento hace que se me erice el pelaje pero tranquilo, nada que no pueda solucionarse con una taza caliente de chocolate y …¿Qué demonios es eso? Nuevamente la extraña mujer en casa ¿Qué se supone….?¿Es que aquí entra la gente como Sancho por su rancho o que demonios? Agitando la cola en el aire de forma amenazante me preparo para saltarle encima

- Hey bigotitos – ¿Bigotit…? Se ha ganado mi masivo odio señora, felicidades – no me delates eh?- ¿Me lees la mente? Porque eso pretendo – Ven, pueden ser mi ayudante - Eh?.no,no,no ni se te ocu…

…

Fuck it, el gorro de elfo es malo pero los cuernitos de reno son peor. Igual no tengo tiempo para morder su regordete dedo (que ahora sospecho no entraría en mi boca) cuando ella con dos golpecitos en la cabeza y desaparece misteriosamente rápido. El relog marca las 10 y con ello llega la visita de la tia Carol, sacando a Mr y Miss Pierce de la cocina quienes la saludan cariñosamente dejando espacio para dos mellizos que pasan corriendo en busca de su prima favorita escaleras arriba, chocando con Brittany que llega saltando al compas de "Feliz Navidad"

Toda esa conmoción y nadie repara en el nuevo –e inmenso- regalo bajo el árbol. Yo vuelvo a esconderme de las miradas pero pronto soy atrapada por los dedos de mi dueña quien grita de emoción al verme en mi tal sensual traje.(notese el sarcasmo)

Esta noche será larga….

La mañana del 25 había sido extremadamente tranquila, apenas siendo sobresaltado por el movimiento de la cama que anunciaba que la holandesa debía irse a estudiar y yo estaría en paz con el universo, quizás intentando sacarme el famoso trajecito. Recuerdo que escaleras abajo habían risas y gritos pero no me esforcé en bajar, la resaca de haber bebido junto al tio Jhon golpeaba mi cabeza como para ir a ver que alteraba a la familia.

Lo que sea debió ser grande para arrastrar a Brittany al colegio…un sábado…a las 8….

Lentamente abrí los ojos y decidí bajar con cuidado, ya saben que la curiosidad mato al gato y yo soy muy valioso para sufrir un accidente. Una vez allí no encontré nada, todos se habían ido y observando el relog note que se habían hecho las 9 ¿Por qué avanzaba tan rápido?¿es que alguien lo corría? Bufe y decidí ir a la sala, quizás para tomar una segunda siesta cuando algo pesado, fuerte y muy doloroso cayo sobre mi cola

- MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEOW -

- Tubbs estas bien!? – La ojiazul corrió a mi lado y antes de que pudiera esconderme debajo de algún otro mueble me tenia entre sus brazos, mirando mi cola

- Estoy bien Britt, no te preocupes por mi… - refunfuño el otro chico mientras giraba y intentaba con esas moles ponerse de pie…Ight suena raro decirlo

- Pero le pisaste la colita…mira si se la quiebras – Eso, tú ya tienes arruinadas las piernas, jodete

- Pues quedaría más chistoso sin cola - Se tambaleo un poco mientras avanzaba hacia ambos – Lo siento Señor Tubblington, no le vi – Por supuesto que no me viste, no estas acostumbrado a tanta altura…no importa, ya me encargare de eso

-¿Cómo que se rompió?- la voz de Britana parecía desanimada mientras hablaba por altavoz

- Si, hoy me los puse para ir al patio pero simplemente no funcionaban, estaba como quieto…parece que Lulu estuvo jugando con sus cables- Pffff, como si una tonta Golden pudiera hacer lo que…ERM, Si debió ser esa Golden Retriever, ella debió meter el hocico entre las flexiones y morder los cables….si ehem…perros

* * *

Eeeek bueno no salio tan gracioso como esperaba y pues...ya ven nuevamente quien fue el culpable de romper las piernas de Artie, las falsas al menos xD pero entiendalo! Eran un peligro para su cola, debia hacerse (?. Y bueno asi Artie "rompio" su regalo, Lulu es obviamente su perra, una golden retriever y y no tengo nada contra ellos (De hecho son mi raza favorita) pero ya ven que a Lord T no les gusta ni un poco XD

Bieno la razon por la cual me tarde es porque no sabia sobre que escribir para esa navidad ejemplo : ¿QUe paso con Santana en ese capitulo? o si "¿Cree Brittany realmente en Santa Claus"?  
Otro tema era Bestie, porque me re llego su escena pero lamentablemente tuve que sacarlo, no recuerdo bien el dialogo, quedaba muy largo y era irse por las ramas. Como ve Brittany la navidad y como es su familia fueron pasados muy por encima ;_; Ojala tenga tiempo de explorarla en otro momento

Recuerden :3 Dejar Reviews es dar amor...Oh y adelgaza(?


	5. Pero conoce a Quinn

Mucha gente cree que Brittany "no sabe" y quizás estén en lo cierto, pero Brittany ve y presiente o, simplemente, siente. Siente que Quinn esta distante y extraña en su cumpleaños numero 20, la siguiente gran fiesta donde se encuentran, ve que la evita y que esta callada, demasiado quieta y presiente, me dijo mas tarde, que hay un fantasma en la casa.

Brittany quizás no sabe lo que ocurre pero conoce a Quinn y siente la tensión que nunca había estado aquí y que ni el mas distraído podría ignorar y quizás no sepa que esta mal, pero lo presiente cada vez que alguien pregunta por Santana y Quinn cierra los ojos por una fracción de segundos mas

Pero incluso cuando es su cumpleaños y puede pedir lo que quiera, no exije la verdad porque conoce a la chica de ojos castaños y sabe que ella siempre intenta hacer lo mejor, y Brittany se conforma con ello aunque algo le patee el estómago cada vez que la otra chica le desvié la mirada con algo brillando en sus ojos que no alcanza a descifrar completamente. Pero no pregunta que ocurre porque Quinn, igual que Santana, necesitan su tiempo para desenredarse y encarar la verdad y Brittany espera con paciencia a que Quinn afronte sus nudos y le diga, porque son amigas, porque se han contado los secretos msa vergonzosos y apollado en los momentos mas duros

Pero Quinn se va, con un trozo de pastel de chocolate y algo en los ojos que Brittany no puede descifrar

Y han pasado dos meses de la no boda, un mes desde que Quinn se ha ido y no ha vuelto a aparecer en ninguno de los sentidos, de pronto se encuentra demasiado ocupada para una llamada, para un encuentro en fin de semana, para un mensaje de texto

Y Britany no sabe de yale pero conoce a Quinn y sabe que falta mucho para poder ver la verdad

Pero no necesita esperar porque a veces las noticias llegan por terceros y hoy Kitty esta aquí y es como una Quinn Fabray a la que le quitaron el refinamiento clásico y los valores y no duda un segundo en aproximarse a Brittany hasta que sus ojos chocan en un fuerte magneto de miradas, asegurándose de tener toda su atención, de que ambas estan conectadas lo suficiente antes de soltar, con una sonrisa en el rostro, el veneno

"Quinn se acostó con Santana" Britanny parpadea "En la boda del Sr Schue "los ojos azules viajan por las facciones de la chica frente a su puerta, buscan los rastros de la mentira que suele soltar, los busca con desesperación porque algo en su mente le dice que no las va a encontrar y le patea el estomago, esta vez con la fuerza suficiente como para que colisione contra el corazón, golpeando en su camino a los pulmones y quedando sin aire

"tu compartes mi secreto..yo comparto otro" dice aun hablando con una sonrisa. Brittany no sabe –quizas nadie en verdad sepa- pero por primera vez está agotada de estas personas de exterior duro, que se esconden tras palabras e insultos crueles " ¿eso es lo que hacen los amigas no?" y la ironia de las palabras, lo perfectos que resuenan en este momento la hacen largar una risita antes de verla partir sin decir mas porque ambas saben que ya ha dicho suficiente. Se marcha como Quinn y en una ultima mirada haci atrás Brittany puede finalmente reconocer la culpa brillando en esos ojos pequeños.

Yes a medida que la puera se cierra, con cada centímetro que recorre que su pecho se comprime hasta ser doloroso, liberándose cuando el "click" del seguro anuncia que esta sola y aislada que el aire entra abruptamente por sus labios junto con todas las emociones, con los pensamientos y presentimientos que patean estomago.

Soy un gato, soy su gato y la he visto llorar muchas veces; por una rodilla lastimada, por una película y porque alguien insulto su inteligencia; La he visto llorar en silencio cuando la chica que amaba decidio tenerla escondida, lloro cada noche sin una lagrima. Lloro con lagrimas cuando se fue la primera vez y cuando tuvo que dejarla ir la segunda

Soy un gato, soy su gato y se que yo no debería estar aquí viendo como sus ojos no se mueven ya buscando algo que no esta, permanecen quietos, hundidos, vacíos y rotos como una ventana a la que han apedreado con la verdad. El viento trae una imagen y tras ella miles otras que duelen y cortan pero el golpe, el shock, aun la tiene anestesiada lo suficiente para no desmoronarse. El desconcierto la duda

Soy un gato, soy su gato y aunque me acomodo casualmente a su lado en el sillón, listo para ser abrazado, se que en mi lugar deberían estar sus amigas y ahora me doy cuenta de que Brittany no esta preguntando los porque de los eventos (Brittany quizás no sabe porque Santana escogería a Quinn pero conoce a Quinn: lo herida que esta, lo buena amiga que es y lo mal que resiste el alcohol) pero por algo mas , algo que quizás tenga que ver con el fantasma de su amiga sentada en este sillón evadiendo su mirada, quizás tenga que ver con la ausencia de su ex novia.

Quizás tenga que ver con los años que pasaron juntas, con los años que Quinn (como yo)vio los primeros signos de que Brittany caia por Santana, las primeras magulladuras que trae el miedo, y los golpes mas grandes, cuando el miedo de que su corazón quedase encerrado con santan en el closet la consumía. Ella estuvo allí, conmigo, cuando el dolor vino reformado, con los infinitos rechazos que tuvieron diferentes nombres (Puck, Sam, Karofsky, Finn y cualquier placard con una insignia de macho alfa)y al que ahora ella se suma

Finalmente se terminan las caricias ausentes y decide levantarme y apretarme con fuerza contra su pecho cuando el primer sollozo sacude su cuerpo – Son mis amigas – me repite contra el pelaje en una voz bajita, temblorosa y débil. – se que quería ayudar a Santana – Porque es Quinn y Quinn es buena amiga, porque ella siempre intenta hacer lo mejor – pero también es mi amiga, Tubbs. También es mi amiga - una nueva oleada de sollozos ahogan sus palabras cuando las imágenes recurren a su mente, asediadas por una imaginación demasiado activa.

Porque ahora Brittany sabe pero no esta tan segura de conocer a Quinn

* * *

Ught, un capitulo no tan alegre y mas bien tirando a Angst que tenia pensando hace tiempo.

Sin duda la narativa de Lord T cambia cuando esta hablando muy en serio ¿verdad? En este caso es de cuando Brittany se entera por Kitty (¿de venganza por revelar su placer culposo o como agradecimiento por intentar ayudarla a hacerse amiga del ND? Misterio) del after party de Santana y Quinn. Siento que no le dolería tanto que Santana se acostase con otra (le duele, claro pero de ultima esta soltera y que esta dolida) Pero si le duele que haya sido Quinn, por que significaría que no pensó en que a ella tambien le duele o que tambien necesita a su mejor amiga

Nada…Angst, quizas despues intente hacer la confrontación Quinn-Brittany o el tiroteo de Mckinley o algo mas alegre xD. _¿saben que los Reviews adelganzan ~?_


End file.
